


Каждый день интересные новости

by Greenmusik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Kneazles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Ньют отмечает столетие.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 5





	Каждый день интересные новости

Столетие Ньют встретил дома с котами. Конечно, четыре года назад он договаривался отметить его в другом месте, но…

Утром Ньют поднялся, наспех перекусил питательным пюре с желудочными каплями, прошёлся по вольерам согласно распорядку, избавил десяток сов от поздравительных писем и посылок, привёл себя в порядок, принарядился и почти уж было шагнул в камин, чтобы перенестись через весь остров в шотландскую деревушку, — и тут вспомнил, что в «Башке борова» ждать его уже некому: Альбус почему-то решил, что умереть раньше, чем Ньюту стукнет сотня, это отличная идея.

Тогда-то и зашлось сердце, не беспокоившее уже несколько недель. В глазах помутилось от слёз, и дальше тело действовало само, призывая склянку с валериановым настоем, чистый стакан, немедленно наполнившийся водой до половины, и кресло из угла гостиной, чтобы осесть в него, а не на прикаминный коврик. Четверть часа спустя, немного придя в себя, Ньют понял, что окружён внезапно ставшими чрезвычайно любвеобильными книзлами. Сильно пахнущая валерианой теперь уже пустая склянка с мягким шорохом каталась по полу, тщетно стараясь избежать прикосновений могучих лап, камин всё так же горел зелёным, ожидая, когда замешкавшийся путешественник всё же отправится по названному адресу. Ньют печально всхлипнул, взмахом палочки унял терпеливое каминное пламя, вторым — заварил сердечный сбор, третьим — призвал плед. Таким — плачущим в кресле перед камином в окружении полубезумных пьяных кошек — его и застала Тина. О том, что буквально третьего дня они условились отпраздновать у Ральфа, прибывшего в Лондон всего на неделю, Ньют почему-то совсем забыл.

Столетие Ньют отметил в тесноватой, но уютной лондонской квартире в компании любящей жены, любимого внука и трёх навалерьянившихся книзлов.


End file.
